Elizabeth Afton
Are you looking for her father William Afton? Or her brother Michael Afton? "Elizabeth Afton" (also known as Willam Afton's Daughter) is a minor but pivotal character in Sister Location. Circus Baby was created for her by her father, William Afton. She is William's daughter and the sister of FNaF4 Crying Child and Michael. Appearance This character only appears in the Death Minigame in Sister Location, and her voice can be heard at the start of every night in the PC version, in both the Real ending and in the Fake Ending. The only time the player sees her, and in that one sequence, she is wearing a pink blouse with two buttons in the middle, a dark-red bow, a blue skirt and a pair of black shoes. She has light orange hair, which looks to have had some of her hair tied in a tiny ponytail, and green eyes. History Before the Events of Sister Location Through the early years of Circus Baby's Pizza World, her father designs an animatronic supposedly for his daughter, and calls it Circus Baby. She is forbidden to go near her, however, for her own safety. She is persistent about the fact as to why her father won't let her 'play with her'. Death During the Events of Sister Location Real Ending She comes to possesses the spirit of, Ennard. During this time, the player, Michael Afton, is sent by their father to locate and free her soul. He finds and interacts with her, but is tricked into entering the scooping room where his insides are scooped out, granting Ennard access to the outside world, by wearing his skin as a decoy. Fake Ending In the Fake ending, Ennard tries to get at Michael in the Private Room, and uses Elizabeth's voice to emotionally bait him into giving up. Golden Freddy V.Hard Cutscene She is mentioned by her brother Michael Afton (who the player controls), when he is telling his father he found her, he put her back together and set her free, possibly from inside Baby. She also seems to bring Michael back to life through her voice, saying over and over..."You won't die. You won't die". Five Nights at Freddy's 4 During the Event of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Her room can be found in the Afton's house on Night 2, with a destroyed Mangle in the room. Some theorists also speculate that she is the girl that the crying child encounters when leaving the pizzeria in cutscene 3 of the game. In the scene, she tells him how at night the animatronics come alive and hide your body in their suits once you die. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator She returns in the final game. After Henry lures her, the three spirits inside of Molten Freddy, his daughter's spirit inside The Marionette, and William's spirit inside Springtrap to a fake restaurant, he sets fire to the place and freeing her and the remaining children's spirits. Her older brother, Michael, chooses to go up in flames with his family, including Elizabeth and their father, William Afton. Sister Location Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Fake Ending = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia *Her consciousness is still inside of Circus Baby, as seen in Night 5, in the Private Room, when Ennard switches their voice from Circus Baby's to Elizabeth's, trying to get the player to let them in the room. Gallery I'm Sorry William.jpeg|''I just wanted to see her.... AndThenThereWasOne.gif|Circus Baby luring Elizabeth to her death. Ice Cream Girl.gif|Elizabeth before her death. Baby Attack Big.gif|Baby attacking Elizabeth. 1654.png|The Ice Cream used to lure Elizabeth to her death by Baby. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Female Category:Human Category:Circus Baby